okageshadowkingfandomcom-20200213-history
Triste
"This is Triste or, to be precise, the area designated as Triste...The people here are 'no longer noticed' . A sanctuary for the disregarded." –KT Triste is a forgotten city of people and ghosts that have been forgotten by the outside world. It's located located between Pospos Snowfield and Addashi Desert. History Triste is surrounded by high, dull-colored walls that prevent outsiders from entry. The walls have a single gate which is monitored by KT and a back exit to Addashi Desert, that is curiously also monitored by KT. Within the walls, Triste has a park with a river and greenery, and its buildings are brightly colored and vibrant, though all are either abandoned, closed off, or locked by their inhabitants, with the exception of the Inn. Triste's citizens have become so overshadowed that their presence is unnoticed completely by the rest of the world. Obscure or forsaken places can fade into a similar state as well, with Triste being such a place. Being alike, they were able to perceive these places as well as each other and formed their unusual community, forgotten by the World. Rather than be reminded of their state, Triste citizens closed their gates to outsiders choosing to remain in their own or each other's company exclusively. They have developed odd behaviors due to their avoidant behaviors and their extended seclusion however. Many have retreated further inward, locking their doors, unwilling or unable to face anyone else while desperately wishing to be noticed themselves. The Triste townspeople are not unwelcome to strangers, but many avoid them out of fear that they'll be reminded of their own failings in the World or are more concerned with their own status as an outcast. Story After reaching the back of the Madril Sewer, Ari is able to hear KT who opens Triste's gates and welcomes him inside. She explains the nature of its residents and comments on how unusual it is to see two newcomers in such a short span of time. In Triste, Ari can speak to the Doe-Eyed Girl who tells him about a woman who has been in Triste long before anyone else. She says this woman is normally crying, but had recently become happy because she was able to vicariously live in the world again through another woman whose actions she could control. However she's resumed crying because she can no longer see through the other woman anymore. When he walks through the streets, Ari hears a woman calling his name and asking where he's gone from behind a closed door. She calls out for him, crying that this is where the real her is, but doesn't seem to hear his reply. Locations * Inn * Train Station Hopeless Merchant's Shop Notable Residents * KT * Block * Hopkins * Girl Trivia * It's likely that Triste, its residents, and Marlene are references to hikkikomori and agoraphobia. * Like Madril, Triste also has a train station and tracks that run across a bridge with greenish, industrial architecture. This could suggest that originally, the two were meant to be connected and accessible by train. Gallery Tumblr m70gtshlOK1qda9q0o7 500.jpg